cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
The City of Wizards (LINE)
The City of Wizards is the fourth episode of Cookie Run, released on May 15, 2015 alongside the debut of the new season, Cookie Run: The City of Wizards. It was first revealed by a microsite in Japan, Indonesia, and Thailand, which allows users to pre-register for the next season to get 100 crystals and Cream Puff Cookie. This episode is the main highlight of the season, with the name of the season being the name of this episode as well. This stage contains seven Mystery Jewels, all-new ingredients, and feature a new L-grade Cookie, the Moonlight Cookie. In addition, this episode will be filled with Dark Moon Jelly, a new jelly that is unattractable by Magnetic Aura, but gives tons of points if obtained. The story directly connects with Dragon's Valley, as seen in the loading page, where the cookie has just escaped from the Flaming Dragon's Nest. Development The new episode came first through the Kakao version of Cookie Run back on February 1st. It was an unexpected update viewed by LINE users, but seeing that the game is still updating means that LINE will get to the same season at any time soon. On Mid-April, a Thai informer gave what appears to be a leaked newsletter, stating that the new season will come on May 15. Although the newsletter was proven to be false, it doesn't stop the speculation that the new season is coming soon. On April 18, Android users reported that they can see the new episode in the Episode Select Screen. Although they can see the theme of the new episode, users cannot select the episode since there is no icon to tap on. On late April, a microsite in both LINE Japan and Thailand has launched, describing what appears to be an announcement for the upcoming season of Cookie Run. It was described in Japanese and Thailand, but the video attached is in English, which confirms the title of both the upcoming season and the new episode. On May 3rd, another microsite in Indonesian language has launched, using the "EN" page. The site confirms the name of the L-grade Cookie, and the new Cookies and Pets, as well as the new jelly, Dark Moon Jelly. On May 15, Cookie Run eventually updated to the new season and released Episode 4. Episode Summary It's the city where all Cookie wizards will unite forces and return the Cookie Kingdom to its former glory! But the town is empty! And no one is sure who actually built this town. What's going on here? Mystery~~! Stages This episode contains 10 stages. It is as long, if not longer than the ones in Dragon's Valley. The stage are much more dynamic, with obstacles that can convert themselves to pitholes, expanding and shrinking obstacles, and confusing stages. Although the obstacles can create pitholes, it can be destroyed. Destroying said obstacles can prevent pitholes from being created. Things to Unlock *Special Reward for collecting all 7 Mystery Jewels - Unlock Moonlight Cookie. Gallery クッキーラン「魔導士達の街」をプレイしてみよう！|Teaser Video Showing The City of Wizards The City of Wizards line newsletter.jpg|The City of Wizards from Cookie Run's official LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 15 May 2015 Screenshot 2015-04-17-23-01-00.png|Background of The City of Wizards, teased in Cookie Run: New World. City of Wizards Preview.png|The Episode Icon, featuring seven Mystery Jewels. Episode_4_Select_Screen.png|Select Screen PreRegisterEvent.jpeg|Pre-Register for Episode 4 5152015-City-Of-Wizards.png|Season Announcement The_City_of_Wizards_Loading_Screen.png|Loading Screen E4S1.png|Moonlight Valley E4S2.png|Entrance to the City of Wizards E4S3.png|Empty Town E4S4.png|Dangerous Magic Shop E4S5.png|Suspicious Greenhouse E4S6.png|Dining Table E4S7.png|Old Library E4S8.png|Clock Tower Exterior E4S9.png|Clock Tower's Spiral E4S10.png|Clock Tower Top The_City_of_Wizards_Bonus_Time_1.png|Classic Bonus Time The_City_of_Wizards_Bonus_Time_2.png|Space Bonus Time The City of Wizards Jewels.png|7 Jewels needed in The City of Wizards Lobby epN04.png|The City of Wizards Lobby Lobby epN04 wrathofdragon.png|The City of Wizards Lobby (Wrath of the Dragon version) lobby_epN04 (2).png|The City of Wizards Lobby (New World Discovered version) Sprites bc_artifact_epN04.png|The City of Wizards Artifact bc_artifact_epN04_back.png|The City of Wizards Artifact background epN04_tm01_bg.png|''Moonlight Valley'' background epN04_tm02_bg.png|''Enterance to the City of (Wizards)'' background epN04_tm03_bg.png|''Empty Town'' background epN04_tm04_bg.png|''Dangerous Magic Shop'' background epN04_tm05_bg.png|''Suspicious Greenhouse'' background epN04_tm06_bg.png|''Dining Table'' background epN04_tm07_bg.png|''Old Library'' background epN04_tm08_bg.png|''Clock Tower Exterior'' background epN04_tm09_bg.png|''Clock Tower's Spiral'' background epN04_tm10_bg.png|''Clock Tower Top'' background epN04_tm01.png|''Moonlight Valley'' obstacles epN04_tm02.png|''Enterance to the City of (Wizards)'' obstacles epN04_tm03.png|''Empty Town'' obstacles epN04_tm04.png|''Dangerous Magic Shop'' obstacles epN04_tm05.png|''Suspicious Greenhouse'' obstacles epN04_tm06.png|''Dining Table'' obstacles epN04_tm07.png|''Old Library'' obstacles epN04_tm08.png|''Clock Tower Exterior'' obstacles epN04_tm09.png|''Clock Tower's Spiral'' obstacles epN04_tm10.png|''Clock Tower Top'' obstacles tme_epN04.png|''Clock Tower Top'' effects Wrath of the Dragon epN04_tm01_bg (2).png|''Moonlight Valley'' background epN04_tm02_bg (2).png|''Enterance to the City of (Wizards)'' background epN04_tm03_bg (2).png|''Empty Town'' background epN04_tm05_bg (2).png|''Suspicious Greenhouse'' background epN04_tm07_bg (2).png|''Old Library'' background epN04_tm08_bg (2).png|''Clock Tower Exterior'' background epN04_tm09_bg (2).png|''Clock Tower's Spiral'' background epN04_tm02 (2).png|''Enterance to the City of (Wizards)'' obstacles epN04_tm03 (2).png|''Empty Town'' obstacles epN04_tm08 (2).png|''Clock Tower Exterior'' obstacles Audio Gallery Preview of The City of Wizards (in Episode map) At the lobby of The City of Wizards While playing at stage 1-8 Penultimate Stage Final Stage Bonus Time - Classic Bonus Time - Space Trivia *The teaser video shows that the episode difficulty is "Normal". Although this may be true, it could have proven to be false as the teaser video is not the final version of the product and is definitely subject to change. **This was later confirmed to be the actual difficulty. This spawns mixed reception. **Since 18 May, 2016, the difficulty has been changed to 4 stars, which implies that it is harder than Dragon's Valley, which only has 3 stars. *The second stage contains a typographical error. The spelling should be "Entrance," not "Enterance." **In the latest update of New World Discovered, the title of stage 2 now added "Wizards", but still, contains a typographical error about "Enterance". *In the latest update of Wrath of The Dragon, the title of stage 9 is "Clock Tower's Spiral Staircase". *This is the first episode where the final mystery box did not land on the final stage. **After Wrath of The Dragon update, the final mystery box now landed on the final stage. *This is also the first episode where the semi-final stage has its own music. *Until the Wrath of The Dragon update, no one is able to reach the end of the final stage in this episode. *This is the first episode, thus far, that has the shortest release time difference from the Kakao version, with three months and 14 days. It was later beaten by Dessert Paradise, with only one month and 27 days. *Since the release, Episode 4 featured all-new ingredients, which most of the ingredients have no possible combination bonus. **The combination bonuses were added later on 14 August 2015. *Skating Queen Cookie has the ability to prevent falling into holes in Stage 4 without the help of any treasures, pets or abilities due to her freezing the ground to skate on beforehand. *This is the first episode where the first mystery box did not appear on the fourth stage, it appeared on the third stage. **After Wrath of The Dragon update, the first mystery box now appear on the fourth stage. *Contrary to Popular belief, Dragon's Valley still have longer stages than this episode, but the final stage is shorter. Sources *Cookie Run Microsites: **Thailand: https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/th **Japan: https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/ja **Indonesia: https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/en